


Another Love

by Shameless_south



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gallavich AU, M/M, Non-Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_south/pseuds/Shameless_south
Summary: Mickey Milkovich has a perfect life, with a perfect wife, and perfect children. He has finally become stable in his life, and doesn’t think anything could change that.That’s until a particular red head walks into his store on an slow Monday.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i came up with this a few months ago laying in bed, so i was bored the other day and decided to start writing it. 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this! and please comment your feedback, and tell me if i’m doing anything wrong or anything!

Mickey Milkovich.

Everyone has heard that name before. He’s the dirty broke teenager who looks like he’s about to steal your wallet, and for some pitiful people, you actually did get your wallet stolen from him. 

But, that isn’t all that he’s known for. People now know him as the successful tattoo shop owner with a lovely wife and two wonderful kids. 

Mickey has a wife named Amy, which they got married at the age of 17, because Mickey got her pregnant. They were only fucking at the time, but Mickey decided to have a shotgun wedding. Now they’ve been together about 11 years and are doing really well. 

The couple has two sons, Oliver and Louis. Oliver is 10 and Louis is 4. They live in a 3-bedroom house on the south side of Chicago together.

The four of them are happy. Living a normal life, with stable jobs and a stable relationship, which nobody expected. Things were going great for Mickey. 

Mickey would think of him as a pretty normal guy. Yes, he still has the FUCK U-UP knuckles from when his brother Iggy did them in 8th grade. And he might be on the shorter side. Also, he still has the same foul mouth he’s had since freshman year. But, Mickey has a secret. 

Sometimes, when Mickey looks at men he feels a certain type of way. But just to be clear, he’s not gay. A guy can look at another and think he’s sexy without being gay, right? Girls call each other pretty all the time, yet they aren’t lesbian. He hears his wife all the time saying how Beyoncé is the hottest woman on this earth. 

And yes, sometimes he’ll be at work, and jack off to the guys in gun magazines, but that’s in private, and he’s allowed to do whatever he feels like doing in the privacy of the bathroom. 

So, he’s not gay. His dick works when he’s having sex with his wife, so he can’t be gay. 

That’s what he tells himself at least. 

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Mickey was sitting in his tattoo shop, looking at a gun magazine (no he was not jacking off to it) waiting for a customer to come in. He wasn’t supposed to work today, but he’s losing employees left and right. 

Samantha, she’s moved to Kansas with her 65-year-old husband, so that when he dies she can get his money. Marty, died 3 weeks ago in a car crash. It was very sad. He might have had a tear in his eye at the funeral, but he didn’t let it slip. And now, 4 days ago, he found out that Rebecca has breast cancer, so she quit. 

Now he only has 3 employees, and that included himself. He needs at least one more, so that they can split the week in half, because Mickey was getting tired of working five days in a row and having 2 days by himself. 

He has better shit to do, like payroll, or help his kid with his science project, or smoke a blunt with his brothers. 

Mickey hears the bell in the shop ring, so he looks up. A tall red head walks in. He’s hot, and he’s got a good body, from where Mickey can see through his tight shirt. The guy looks like an alien though. He looks like he should play the joker in a movie or something. He also has a baby face. He needs to grow a beard, that would make him look way sexier. 

The guy comes up to the desk and that’s when he noticed all the freckles. He honestly was one of the most handsome guys he knows. 

“Hey, I’m Ian, and I just saw the help wanted sign out front and thought I could apply.” Ian says. 

Mickey sucks at his teeth at this himbo. He closes his magazine and puts it on the desk. 

“If you would’ve looked at the sign, it says underneath to apply online.” Mickey says. 

Ian turns around and walks out the shop. Mickey makes a face. What the fuck was that. But then, Ian walks back in a goes up to the desk. 

“You were right, it does say that.” Ian says with a finger pointing towards the sign. 

Mickey squints his eyes at him. “Of course I was fucking right, I was the one who wrote it.” Mickey says. Why the fuck wouldn’t he be right. This guy has no common sense and is annoying. Like fuck he would even hire him if he applied. 

Ian nodded and put his mouth into a straight line. He then started eyeing the computer at the desk. 

Mickey noticed and looked him up and down, “What?” 

Ian took his hand and made a dramatic gesture pointing towards the computer, “Could I use your computer to apply?” 

Mickey blinks, he scratches the bridge of his nose. “Um, I don’t think so.” Mickey says, he starts to step out of behind the desk and go to the back room. Ian starts following him. 

“Why not?” Ian asks. 

“I have shit to do.” Mickey mumbles, praying to God he’ll leave. 

“No one is here. You just are an asshole who wants to belittle me.” Ian spits. 

Before Mickey could turn the corner to the back room he turns around and is right in front of Ian. 2 inches away. He smells really good. Mickey hesitates for a moment, distracted by his aroma. Ian notices. Mickey shakes his head. “Maybe I wanna be an asshole who belittles you. Seems way more fun.” 

Ian’s lips curve into a slight smile. “What’s your name?” 

Mickey knits his eyebrows together. “Why the fuck do you wanna know?”

Ian shrugs, “You seem familiar.” 

Mickey rolls his eyes and starts to walk in the hallway to the back room, but Ian starts to follow. While walking Mickey turns his head around, and says “Excuse you?” 

Once in the back room Mickey takes out a water bottle and chugs half of it, and Ian just watches. When Mickey is done he puts the cap on and puts the bottle on the table. Mickey shakes his head confused. He raises his eyebrows because why is this weirdo watching him, or more specifically why is he still here. “You didn’t answer me.” Ian states. 

Mickey shakes his head again and walks over to his cigarette box. He feels like he’s on a roller coaster by how many times he’s shaken his head today. Then Mickey walks out the back door to the empty parking lot behind the building and sits on the first step. And again, Ian follows him.

Ian stands in front of him, watching him light his cigarette and take a long drag on it. Mickey looks up at him, annoyed out of his mind. “You’re a stubborn motherfucker aren’t you?” Mickey says. Ian shrugs. Mickey sighs. “Mickey.”

“Milkovich?” Ian asks. 

Mickey gives him a pointed look, one that looks like ‘excuse me?’ 

Ian bubbles up a laugh, “I was friends with your sister, Mandy, we were in high school together.” 

Mickey chuckles, “Of course you fucking were.” Of course this dude knows his sister. Of course, he knows his family. Of course, he probably knows what he looked like in high school. 

Ian tries to grab the cigarette from Mickey’s hand, but Mickey swats his hand away. “So, are you going to let me use your computer?” 

Mickey laughs, “Fuck no.” Mickey throws his cigarette on the ground and steps on it. “And don’t follow me.” 

Ian starts walking backwards, “I’m just gonna come back tomorrow.” Ian yells towards Mickey. 

Mickey makes a small smirk and goes back through the back door.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Mickey walks through the front door, and he hears little feet slap the tiles on the floor. The two boys run up to Mickey with open arms. “Dad!” Both of them yell. 

“Hey guys!” Mickey greets them. He gives them both a big hug. When they part Louis has a dinosaur in his hand. 

“Look at my T- Rex! His name is Flash Dinosaur and I brought it to show and tell. Robbie said that he really liked it!” Louis said with so much excitement. 

“That’s great bud.” Mickey says to him while ruffling his hair. Louis starts running towards his room with his dinosaur in his hand. 

“Hey dad, could you help me with my math homework?” Oliver says nervously. 

“Sure thing little man, I’ll meet you in your room.” Mickey says. Oliver turns around and walks to his room. Mickey crosses the living room and goes into the kitchen to see his wife Amy. 

She turns around and gives him a sweet smile. Mickey goes up to her and gives her a quick peck on the lips. 

Mickey is really happy with what he has. Never in a million years has he thought he would have this much happiness. He has an amazing wife that he loves so much and two great kids.

When he first found out that Amy was pregnant, he wasn’t ready to be a dad. He was only 17, and he’s always hated children. 

Also, he didn’t want to turn out like his dad. His dad was a drunk junkie, who abused his wife so much, she ran out. The guy who tortured his kids in so many ways, and was always in and out of prison. 

But, he isn’t like that. He decided he needed to prove to Amy and his children that he was going to not be like his dad ever. 

He loves his children so much and surprisingly his kids aren’t annoying like everyone else’s. 

Now he’s in his kitchen with the love of his life. 

“What are you making?” Mickey asks. 

“I’m trying something new, I’m making vegan Alfredo.” Amy said with a wiggle in her eyebrows. 

Mickey makes a big smile. 

“I’m going to go help Oliver with his homework.” Mickey says. 

“Okay!” She says turning towards the stove. 

Mickey walks into Oliver’s room and sees him sitting at his desk with the math in front of him. 

“Okay sport, what’s up?” Mickey says sitting at the edge of Oliver’s bed, right next to the desk. 

Oliver looks uncomfortable. “I-I don’t understand lo-long division.” Oliver stutters. 

“Don’t be shy, just tell me you need fucking help and then I’ll help.” Mickey explains. 

Oliver nods. Mickey looks at the paper and the first question is 759/12. 

Mickey helps Oliver with his homework, and Mickey feels good about it, thinking he really understands. 

They all eat the vegan Alfredo, and it’s fantastic, it tastes like regular Alfredo. 

Mickey puts the boys to bed, with a kiss to both of their foreheads. 

Having kids made him fucking soft, but he would rather that then be abusive. 

Then, Mickey and Amy fall asleep. 

Yes, he is so happy with this life. And never wants it to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i hope you like this chapter!
> 
> i don’t really have anything to say about this chapter other then, things are starting to get somewhere.

Mickey was in the tattoo shop again the next day. Craig was there too though and so Mickey was in the back room, and he had time to do payroll. 

Mickey was halfway done when he heard “Mickey customer!” 

Mickey rolls his eyes, “So take care of it!”

Mickey keeps on doing his work when Craig yells, “He needs you!”

Mickey groans and gets up. While walking down the hallway he mumbles some unpleasant words. 

Once he gets out to the main room he sees the familiar red head that he saw yesterday. 

Mickey sees him at the desk so, Mickey stands in the doorway to the back room with his arms crossed. 

Ian sees him and greets him with a big smile. “I’m back again!” Ian says with his arms out walking towards Mickey. 

“Hm, am I going to have to file a restraining order on your ass?” Mickey says, his eyebrows dancing on his forehead. 

“Nope, just let me use your computer to apply.” Ian says. Still with that big fat smile on his face.

“I don’t think so.” Mickey says walking towards the front door to open it for Ian. 

Ian tilts his head to the side, “C’mon Mickey, don’t be like this.” Ian says with a flirty tone.

“Are you going to get a tattoo? That’s the only reason you should be here.” Mickey says with a pointed glare. 

Ian shrugs, “Sure.” 

Mickey was very surprised, “Alright then, sit here and Craig will take care of you.” Mickey says starting to walk back to the back room to finish up his payroll and get the hell out of here. Maybe he can get home before the boys get out of school, and he can take a nice warm bath. 

Ian looks confused. He knits his brows together and shakes his head slightly, “You’re not going to do it?” 

“Fuck no, I’ve got better shit to do.” Mickey says with a smirk. Then, Mickey walks into the back room and continues to do his payroll. 

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

When Mickey was finally done (it actually took shorter than usual because he only has 2 employees) he walks into the front room and sees Ian in one of the chairs getting a tattoo. 

He walks around the chair and sees that Ian is getting a pair of boobs tattooed onto his right shoulder. 

Mickey squints his eyes. “Does it look good?” Ian asked turning his head to Mickey with a big smile. 

“Yeah man, you’re girlfriend’s gonna love it.” Mickey says with a chuckle.

Ian scoffs, “It’s not my girlfriend, it’s my mom.” Ian says.

Mickey’s eyes grow 3 times bigger, “What?”

“Fuck….” Craig says, he stops the tattoo needle and rubs his hands all through his hair. 

“What?” Ian asks with a slight chuckle.

Mickey points to the mirror across the shop so Ian gets up and looks at his shoulder through the mirror, “Ohhhhhhh, fuckkkkk…..” Ian says. 

Mickey and Craig stare at each other with disbelief. They look back at Ian who has his eyes squinted, and he has his hand balled up into a fist on his forehead. 

Mickey snorts, “That fucking sucks.” 

“This is not fucking funny Mickey, my mom died a few weeks ago, so I thought I could get something dedicated to her.” Ian exclaims.

Mickey tucks his lip into his mouth. Craig starts to walk over to him, “I’m really sorry dude, I won’t make you pay.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Ian says. 

“Just sit down, so I can wrap it up.” Craig says.

Ian sighs and heads to the seat. Mickey stands there for a minute then says, “Alright, I’m going to go, have fun with that.” 

Ian flicks him off on his way out.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Mickey gets home, and it’s around 12, so he has plenty of time before the kids come home. He thinks that he should go pick them up, so they don’t have to ride the bus and take them out for ice cream. He hasn’t been spending much time with them lately cause he's been working so much. 

Mickey starts up the bath, grabs himself a beer and jumps in. 

He’s sitting in the bath, and he is thinking of a lot of things. Like, when the electric bill is due, to what time Amy gets off work today. 

But, at one point, his mind travels to Ian. The guy he met yesterday that won’t leave him alone. Mickey thinks he’s hot. His smile is glowing and his nervous laugh is so cute. The thing is, the guy is hella annoying. But, it was funny as fuck to see the titty tattoo on his shoulder. 

Mickey also thinks he wouldn’t actually mind being friends with him. 

What Mickey doesn’t understand is why does he keep coming to the shop to apply. He has a phone, why can’t he apply there. 

Now that Mickey is thinking about Ian some more, he can feel some tightness in his crotch. 

Mickey has been like this since he hit puberty and learned how to jerk off. For some reason he’s always had an attraction to men. Of course, he never went forward with those attractions, but he was in middle school, and he liked a kid named Nick Roberts, or at least he was the hottest kid in the school. 

The Thing with all of this is he can’t be gay. He can’t be. He has a wife, who he loves. But sometimes he does think that maybe the love he has for her isn’t a romantic type of love, but a friendship kind. 

He has sex with her because he knows all married couples do that. Yes they don’t have sex very often, but sometimes. 

Frankly, he doesn’t think the sex isn’t good. Amy might like it by the different sounds she makes and the marks he gets all over his body, but it doesn’t really do it for him. 

When he was a teenager, he had sex with her because that is what everyone else was doing. His older brother Iggy asked one day ‘Have you fucked anyone yet?’ and Mickey said ‘No.’ So, Iggy pointed to a girl in the cafeteria and said, ‘Go ask her if she wants to fuck.’ Mickey did that and now 10 years later he’s married to her.

He’s been overthinking about the whole marriage thing since the moment he said ‘I do.’ He thinks about how this is forever. How it’s going to be the same day in and day out. But, of course he loves his family and loves his little life he has going on, the thing is, he chose it so early on, he didn’t get to look at his other options. 

The more he thinks about it, Amy probably isn’t the one for him. He loves her, but they aren’t supposed to be together. Somehow they managed to actually stay together. 

It’s in all likelihood that they are still together because there isn’t any drama. They are more like friends who occasionally fuck. But, not even friends with benefits because there is always drama with that. 

But, he loves her, and he chooses to be with her, so he’s going to stick with her. He’s not gay if you’re married to a woman, right? Like he said on his wedding day, ‘Til death do us part.’

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Mickey gets to the kid’s school right on time. He waits outside Louis’s classroom and when he sees him, his smile grew exponentially. This is what he loves about having children, how innocent and happy they are. 

Louis runs up to Mickey and gives him a big hug. “Dad!” 

“Hey little man!” Mickey says, returning the hug.

They walk to Oliver’s class fast, to make sure they can catch him before he gets on the bus. Oliver is walking in the hallway when he sees them and his smile grew exactly the way Louis’ did, and Mickey can just see himself. 

Oliver comes up to him but doesn’t hug him. Since they are in public, and he’s in the stage where he’s embarrassed by everything his parents do. However, Mickey knows for sure he’ll hug him when they get home. 

They head over to Dairy Queen and Oliver gets a Reeces flurry, Louis gets a cotton candy flurry, and Mickey gets a Snickers flurry. 

They are sitting in one of the booths of the Dairy Queen and Louis is making a mess of himself, he has a blue mustache. Oliver was sitting across from Mickey looking a little down. 

“What’s up bud?” Mickey says then taking a bite of a chunk of Snickers. 

Oliver shakes his head and shrugs, “I got a 60 on my math test.” Oliver says, as if it was painful coming out of his mouth, ashamed.

Mickey swirls his ice cream with his spoon. “The one I helped you on?” Mickey asked, making sure not to show any disappointment or anger, because he genuinely isn’t mad, he just wants to know the situation. 

Oliver moves his ice cream to the side and puts his head on the table. Now Mickey feels pained. “Hey man, put your head up, the table’s sticky.” Mickey says trying to lighten the mood. It doesn’t work, Oliver just looks at him with red puffy eyes. 

“I’m an idiot dad, you went through every step with me and I still didn’t understand it.” Oliver says.

“Why didn’t you tell me you needed more practice?” Mickey asks putting his ice cream to the side. 

Oliver just shrugs and puts his head back down. 

“Can you retake it?” Mickey asks. 

“On Thursday.” Oliver said. 

“Okay then, we’ll practice some more math til you actually get it.” Mickey says trying to encourage him. 

“It’s okay Oliver, I can’t do the hard math either.” Louis says. Mickey looks over at him, and he has ice cream on his eyebrow and his ear. This kid. 

“Hey.” Mickey says tapping the table, “Head up.” Oliver lifts his head. “You are a smart kid, way smarter than I was, so you're gonna eat your goddamn ice cream like a good kid, and we are going to work on it together, you hear me?” 

Oliver slightly rolls his eyes with a slight smirk. “Yes, dad.” 

“Alright then, less talk more eat.”

They finish up their ice cream and Louis talks about this movie he watched in class today about a family full of superhero’s in red suits defeating a guy with red hair. 

Kind of reminds him of Ian. 

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Amy comes home around 6 that night, but when she comes through the door only Louis runs up to her. “Hey baby, how was your day?” She asks her son.

“Good!” He responds, “We watched a superhero movie in class!” Louis says excitedly.

“Oh that’s interesting sweetie. Where is your brother and dad?” She asks. 

“In Oliver’s room.” Louis says running back into his room to play with his Legos.

Amy walks over to Oliver’s bedroom and sees Mickey and Oliver working on something at his desk. She knocks on the open door then comes inside. “Hey mom.” Oliver says. Amy walks over to Oliver and gives him a side hug.

Then, she goes over to Mickey and leans down and gives him a peck on the lips. Mickey whispers “Hey.” after she stands up straight again. 

“What are you two doing.” Amy asks. 

Mickey points to the paper in front of Oliver, “Oh just some math.” 

Amy looks over Oliver’s shoulder and sees what they are working on, “The same thing as yesterday?” She asks, confused.

Oliver looks over at Mickey, wondering if he’ll spill the beans, because even though his mom is one of the sweetest lady on this earth, she still rides his ass on grades. “Yeah, he takes his quiz Thursday, so we need to practice.” Mickey says, just skipping the whole part that he failed the first one. 

Oliver gives him the biggest smile and looks back to the page. “Oh okay, well I’m going to order a pizza, too lazy to cook.”

“Fuck yes!” Mickey says, so Amy walks out of the room and over to the kitchen to make the call. 

Once she is out of earshot, Oliver whispers, “Thanks dad.” 

“No problem sport, now I want you to do three problems on your own, then tell me when you're done, so I can check them.” Mickey says rubbing his shoulder slightly.

The family eat their pizza, Mickey tells Amy about the whole boob shoulder thing with Ian earlier, then they all go to bed.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Three days later Mickey is currently sitting at the front desk of his shop scrolling through his computer looking for submitted applications, but nothing. What is he going to do, this can’t go on for long.

Then the last guy he wants to see walks in, Ian.

Mickey hasn’t seen the guy since he got the titty tattoo, and honestly surprised he showed back up after that. “Hey long time no see, how are the shoulder tits?” Mickey asks with a chuckle.

Ian flicks him off, “A little sore, but it’s healing nicely so far.” Ian explains. 

Mickey stands up and goes over to Ian’s shoulder, where he’s wearing a white tank top, so he can see the whole tattoo (and all of his arms). Once he gets close enough, he smells that same scent again, and he would never admit to the twitch he felt in his pants. 

But, the guy was right, it is healing well. Mickey walks back around to behind the desk and sits in the chair. For some reason that gives Ian the invitation to lean against the desk. 

“How did you even know how it was healing well?” Mickey asks.

Ian scrunches up his eyes a little, “I’m a tattoo artist?” Ian says.

“You are? Shit I didn’t know.” Mickey says looking back to the computer and refreshing the page. Nothing. The thing with Ian is, he doesn’t look like he would be a tattoo artist. So, he just thought he was fucking with him from the beginning. 

“Why would I want to apply if I wasn’t a tattoo artist?” Ian says putting his chin in his hand.

Mickey shrugs, “I don't know, just thought you wanted to annoy the fucking shit out of me.” Mickey says bluntly.

Ian nods a bit, “So… since you know I’m a tattoo artist, can you let me apply?” Ian asks with a big ass smile. 

Mickey looks him dead in the eyes, “Do you have experience?” 

Ian looks afraid of answering, “Not techn-” Ian gets cut off.

“When did you get your tattoo license?” Mickey asks with the same expression.

“I don’t know like 3 wee-” Ian gets cut off again.

“Okay have a good rest of your fucking day.” Mickey says turning back to the computer. Presses refresh. Dammit, nothing.   
“Why are you such an asshole?” Ian asks standing up straight and crossing his arms. 

“I don't know, why are you so fucking annoying?” Mickey shoots back. 

Ian just stands there staring at him with his arms crossed. Mickey is trying his hardest to stay preoccupied on his computer, but it isn’t working out. 

So, Mickey gives in and looks over at Ian, “Are you going to let me finish?” Ian asks slowly. 

Mickey raises his eyebrows, signaling for him to go ahead. 

“I just got my license 3 weeks ago, so I’ve been looking for a job, but you're the only place around here hiring, and if I look around, you frankly need me more than I need you.” Ian says with a matter of fact tone. 

Mickey really doesn’t want to fight Ian because he is right. They need more employees. Mickey rolls his eyes. He gets up from his chair and points to his chair. 

Ian uncrosses his arms and raises his eyebrows, “Really?” 

“Yes really, before I change my fucking mind.” Mickey snaps.

Ian scurries behind the desk and sits in the chair. He pulls up the application and gets to work with it. 

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Ian gets done with the application and gets up from his seat. He moves out from behind the desk to let Mickey sit in the chair. Mickey sits down and puts his focus on the computer screen. 

Ian is completely staring at him, not trying to hide it whatsoever. 

Mickey looks at him “The fuck are you looking at?” 

Ian looks around, trying not to make contact with Mickey. “What are you doing right now?”

Mickey points towards the computer, “Reading over your application to see if I should hire your freckled ass.” Mickey shoots back. 

Ian just ignores the name and says, “There is this new taco place down the road, would you want to go eat there?” 

Mickey stares at him for a minute. Surprised he asked him that. Did he just ask him on a date? “No, but you could bring me something.” Mickey says nodding.

Ian chuckles a bit, “Alright.” Ian says, then walks out on that note. 

Mickey is amused by Ian. He makes a small smirk and looks over his application. 

Ian is 25 and is the middle child of six. He was in the army for 4 years until he was 22. But it looks like right when he got out, he decided to do something else. It says here that his military term ended in May, then in August was when he started going to college. He did his two years then started to get his license as a tattoo artist. He practised on people under other’s supervision, so that’s probably why he said he technically doesn’t have experience. But, on the big test, he aced it. 

He’s not bad, but also not the best applicant. The thing is, he’s the only applicant. Also, he’s about to bring him free food, so he’s gotta give him something.

On top of that, Mickey wouldn’t mind seeing him for work. Obviously he’s an annoying motherfucker, but he is fun to talk to and make fun of. 

Mickey hasn’t had a friend since elementary school, and that doesn’t even count because you had to be friends with everyone. He has Craig, but they never really clicked. And Bella is a bitch so he tries his hardest to not put her on the schedule at the same time as him. She was the first person he hired, and that was before he found out she was a bitch, and he can’t fire her because one, he can’t afford losing an employee, and two, she’s been here for so long it would be wrong to fire her. And not to forget she is actually a good tattoo artist. 

So, maybe he and Ian will click, so he’ll have someone to talk to other than his family. 

Ian decided to walk in then with two to go bags. 

“Hey” Mickey says standing up from behind the desk, “You’re hired.”

Ian’s face lights up then.

Mickey’s praying this will work out well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> i hope you have a good rest of your day!


End file.
